Madre
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Todos sabemos que el momento de conocerse llego, pero ¿Que sintieron en ese momento? ¿Como fue que paso todo?...pues esta es la historia de como madre eh hijo se reencontraron...


Hoooooolaaaaaaa :D

*O* Que ilusión mi primera vez publicando un ff de Digimon, y la primera vez en MUUUUUCHO tiempo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para terminar una historia ;u;

Primero que nada eh de decirles que este originalmente era un capitulo de otro fic de los gemelos [que espero empezar a publicar pronto], pero que debido a las fechas en las que estamos, pues, decidí subirlo un poquito antes :)

Este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas digielegidas que ya son madres, muchas, muchas, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODAS! Disfruten de este fic echo con todo mi amor -lovea-

*Ni Digimon, ni ningun elemento de su franquicia, me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia*

* * *

Kouji estaba nervioso, ese día se encontraría nuevamente con la mujer que le dio la veda, aquella que creyó muerta por mucho tiempo, la cuan nunca creyó poder volver a ver. Claro que esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para su familia, más nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, o al menos su padre no se atrevió a decirle nada.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto su madrastra sentándose frente a él en la mesa mientras intentaba fallidamente de desayunar sin tener ese sentimiento de estar a pudo de devolver todo-No es normal que estés así, creo que la última vez que estuviste así fue cuando me contaste lo de tu hermano…No voy a obligarte a que me lo digas, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Kouji dudo por un momento, no creí que fuera buena idea contarle a su actual madre que ese día volvería a ver a su madre biológica, no sabía si su padre también le había mentido a ella diciéndole que estaba muerta, además, no quería arriesgarse a que su padre se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo –aunque esta última excusa era totalmente invalida, ya que aún no se había enterado de que se estaba viendo con Kouichi-.

-Te lo diré…pero…papá no puede enterarse de esto… ¿Bien?-La mujer solo asintió, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su hijo adoptivo-Yo…Saldré hoy con Kouichi…para ver a mi…a nuestra madre…

Durante un momento el silencio lleno la habitación, Kouji no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver la expresión que tendría la mujer frente a él. Escucho como ella se levantaba y caminaba, la había molestado, eso era seguro, pero al segundo siguiente sintió como una mano de ella le levantaba el rostro, permitiéndole ver la amplia sonrisa que tenía.

-Me alegra que lo hagas, de seguro que ella debe extrañarte mucho. Supongo que a ella le llevaras flores también ¿No?, eso siempre nos gusta a las mujeres-Dijo la mujer tratando de animar al menor, cosa que funciono.

-o-o-o-o-

Kouji estaba más nervioso que antes, no había podido dejar sus manos tranquilas desde hace unos minutos cuando le había llegado un mensaje de Kouichi: "Estamos cerca, prepárate", ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que los nervios lo están matando?, claro que no, no tiene como verlo.

-Mamá-Se escuchó la voz de Kouichi, el menor de los gemelos ya no podía ni respirar tranquilamente-Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas…aunque, bueno, ya lo conoces…pero aun así quiero presentártelo una vez más-Kouichi se dirigió hacia el árbol en donde estaba escondido Kouji-¿Estás listo?-Pregunto, el menor solo asintió rápidamente-Bien…-El mayor arrastro al otro hasta quedar cerca de su madre, pero a sus espaldas-Mama, te presento, otra vez, a mi hermano, Kouji…

La mujer sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, por un momento temió darse la vuelta y ver que su hijo le estaba mintiendo para luego gritarle "¿Entonces era verdad? ¡Eres una pésima madre!". Pero él no era así, jamás mentiría con algo tan grande como eso, se dio la vuelta y por un segundo vio doble. ¡De verdad estaba ahí! Su hijo que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

-Ko…Kouji…-Aun le parecía mentira, era casi imposible que realmente estuviera ahí, tanto así, que tuvo que acercarse a él y tocarlo para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, que todo era real-E…eres tu…pero…¿Cómo?

-Antes de morir, la abuela me contó sobre él, y desde ese entonces comencé a seguirlo en secreto-Dijo Kouichi, aun a sabiendas de que tal vez su madre no lo estuviera escuchando-Me decidí a hablarle el día del accidente…Fue Kouji quien me salvó…

-Mama…yo…realmente no sé qué decir-Kouji se encontraba casi en shock, no recordaba haberse sentido antes como en ese momento-…Tanto tiempo pensando que te había perdido…y…ahora…

-Kouji, escúchame…No tengo idea de que te haya dicho tu padre acerca de mi…pero te juro que vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido…los tres…-Sentencio la mujer, para luego abrazar a sus dos hijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por supuesto, al borde de las lágrimas.

Kouichi no podía estar más feliz, por fin tenia a las dos personas que más amaba juntas, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo porque aquello no se perdiera…No habría distancia que los pudiera separar ahora.

* * *

¿A que no adivinan que canción estaba escuchando cuando escribí el final? xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, eso es todo...por ahora...espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen reviews, llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de si debo mejorar algo o si me falto algo, etc., etc., etc. xD

Y...eso...Nos leemos en la próxima :)

TentenAkita


End file.
